The Rest Stop
by evieeden
Summary: Birthday fic written for venis envy. A stifling hot car ride leads to the encounter of Bella's life.


**This fic was written for the absolutely fantastic venis_envy for her birthday and she's kindly agreed to let me post it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks to 1MrsECullen who betad this for me. I don't own Twilight although I often wish I did.**

**The Rest Stop**

Oh god, someone shut her up.

We had been driving for just two hours so far and Jessica's constant mindless chatter was beginning to drive me insane. I knew it was too good to be true when she offered me a lift back to Seattle, but I was desperate. My beloved truck had finally given up the ghost twenty minutes before I had reached my hometown of Forks earlier in the week. I had been making a flying visit to my father Charlie, but I really needed to get back to work for tomorrow.

So when Jessica, an old school friend, had offered me a ride I jumped at the opportunity. If I'd known that I would regret it this much I wouldn't have bothered. From the moment we left Forks she hadn't shut up. Everything and anything was a source for gossip.

To make matters worse, for some reason the Olympia Peninsula was suffering from an unexpected heat wave and the car had no air conditioning. So I sat huddled against the door, as close to the open window as possible, hoping some kind of breeze would hit my face and relieve the discomfort from the heat.

One of the things I was currently thankful for, however, was that when my mother and stepfather moved house last year they had sent all of my belongings left in Phoenix up to Washington, including my summer wardrobe. I had never been so grateful to see a pair of shorts in my life.

"...and then of course she turned him down. I mean can you imagine why he would even bother to..."

Jessica's voice floated in and out of my consciousness as I stared aimlessly out the window.

"...but then he went completely psycho on her and she seriously thought that she was going to have to get a restraining order on..."

"Wait, who is this?"

Jessica cast me a sideways glance which appeared to question my sanity. "Um, Lauren, hello." She rolled her eyes in irritation. "I was just saying that Tyler was harassing her again, 'cos you know they used to go out back at school. Anyway she ran into him again a few weeks ago and he's completely obsessed with her and won't leave her alone. Oh I love this song."

Completely distracted by the radio, she turned the volume up and the bass line of the music sent shockwaves pounding through my head. Great. More throbbing pain upon the headache I already had.

"We need to stop soon," Jessica announced. "The car's running out of gas and I'm hungry."

Inwardly I screamed. I had hoped to make the journey all in one go, after all Seattle was only four hours from Forks and I wanted to spend as little time as possible trapped in the car. But no, Jessica was now pulling into a gas station with a small restaurant attached.

Parking next to a gas pump Jessica got out of the car and began filling the tank. I followed her out; the car was stifling and I wanted to be outside where it was very slightly cooler. Leaning against the door I fanned myself ineffectually with my hand.

"Oh. My. God." Jessica's high-pitched screech perforated my ear drums. "Check him out."

"Who?" I spun around to see what she was staring at.

"Him. The one with the sex hair. Oh my god, I wouldn't mind taking a ride on him."

The guy she was pointing out was... Well, for lack of better words, fucking gorgeous. He was tall, over six foot, and, from the way his grey t-shirt was clinging to him, very well-muscled. Not built like a wrestler, but more lean, sinewy muscles; exactly the kind I practically salivated over. He had a strong jaw line and I was slightly upset that he was wearing sunglasses as I desperately wanted to know what colour his eyes were. The top of his head was crowned with a copper-coloured mop of hair sticking out in all directions. Sex hair - just like Jessica had said.

What fascinated me though wasn't his body or his face or his hair. Instead my gaze was directed along his outstretched arm, where he was pumping gas into a truck, to his hand and...

There they were. Long, surprisingly elegant fingers. I shivered as I imagined just what those fingers would be capable of doing.

"Can you imagine what I could do to him? I bet he's hung like a horse." Jessica's voice had been getting louder with her excitement and as my eyes travelled up his body one last time, I was shocked to find him looking in our direction.

Oh god, he had heard Jessica.

I was suddenly very glad that I had my own pair of sunglasses covering my face, but the rest of my face still gave away my embarrassment as I blushed heavily.

His mouth was turned downwards as he observed Jessica, still happily babbling away about his 'total hotness.' His head tilted slightly and I got the impression that his focus had now switched to me. Shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot, I didn't dare to look up.

"Jessica, can you please shut up."

"God you're so retarded, Bella. Hotness like that deserves to be drooled over."

Being the coward I was I threw myself back into the car, hoping the metal contraption could shield me from his knowing eyes. So it was with some relief that a few minutes later he climbed back into the cab of his truck and drove away. Pressing one hand to my chest I felt my heartbeat slowing gradually. That surprised me, I hadn't even realised that it was beating that fast in the first place.

Jessica eventually got back into the car. "Did you see him?"

"Yes, I saw him," I hissed, still battling my mortification. "And he heard you...right about the time you were speculating about the size of his..." I couldn't say it, but Jessica caught onto my meaning.

"Oh don't be so childish, Bella. Men like that sort of thing. It increases their...I don't know...their masculinity or something. You won't get anywhere with that sort of man without pandering to his ego a bit. Besides it's better to be upfront about these things, especially if sex is the only thing you're after."

She scolded me as if I was an idiotic child and I felt my anger rise. Just because I didn't want to have casual sex with every cute guy I saw didn't make me stupid, it just made me a bit cautious.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Jessica pulled out of the garage and into the parking lot attached to the restaurant. It was a small building with a greasy spoon on one side and a corner shop on the other.

And parked right in front of it was the sex god's truck from earlier. To my surprise instead of stopping by it, Jessica drove her car to the far corner of the lot, in the shade under some trees.

"How come we're so far from the entrance?"

"Because, Bella," she sighed, as if explaining this to me was an inconvenience, "that guy with the sex hair is here. See that truck over there, that's his. And if he's here then I want a piece of him."

"A piece of him," I repeated dumbly.

"Well, yeah. And I can't do that inside, so we're going to have to find somewhere private to come, hence parking over here."

I stared at her, partly horrified, partly in awe of her extreme self-confidence.

She checked her make-up in the rear-view mirror. "Let's go."

I ambled along behind her obediently as we crossed the lot and entered the restaurant. Luckily the restaurant had air conditioning and I breathed a sigh of relief as we got out of the heat. Unluckily, because I had been so hot earlier I had neglected to put a bra on and my nipples now puckered up in the cold.

Shivering slightly, I heard a low chuckle come from one side of the restaurant.

"Oh my god." Jessica grabbed my arm excitedly, her nails digging into my skin painfully. "There he is...and he's looking over here."

Keeping my head down, I peered at him sideways from behind my hair. The sex god was sat at a table, a coffee and newspaper in front of him and he was in fact gazing in our direction. As I watched him surreptitiously, he winked.

Jessica's grip tightened. "Did you see that? He's totally coming onto me. Did you see him wink at me. I'm definitely in there." She dragged me over to a spare table and angled her chair so that she could have a clear view of the mystery guy. Naturally I ended up with my back turned to him. I was quite grateful for that. The poor man already had Jessica gawking at him. I would be embarrassed for him to catch me staring too.

The waitress came up to us then. Jessica ordered a salad, but I wasn't hungry and my stomach was now all twisted up. Despite what she had said I could've sworn that he had winked at me. But then again Jessica had been the one who had made her interest in this guy clear, so it probably was her who held his attention. I tried not to scowl as I asked for a bottle of water.

Jessica continued talking until the food arrived and I found myself grateful for the silence that eating brought.

"Do you not like him, Bella?" Jessica's voice shocked me out of my introspection. She had finished her meal and was now looking at me expectantly.

"Who?"

"The guy, Bella. The one with the sex hair."

"Um... he's...I guess he's alright."

Jessica snorted. "Yeah, alright. Are you blind? He seems to be looking at you a lot. At first I thought he was staring at me, but now I think he's looking at you. If you weren't so boring I'd consider letting you have a go at him."

"Excuse me?" I was stunned. I mean I knew that I was a little bit conservative and wasn't really the type of person who had one night stands, but I wasn't _boring_. And Jessica hardly knew me; she wasn't really in a position to makes comments like that.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes again. Feeling rather vicious, I secretly hoped that they would roll right out of her head. "Back at school you always had your head in a book and let's face it, you were a bit of a little mouse. Guys like that don't go for girls like you. They like more confident and sexy women, like me." She smoothed her hair down, tucking it behind her ears.

I spluttered a bit, unable to believe the vitriol spouting from this girl's mouth. I mean, I knew that she had resented me back at high school, we had hardly spoken after her boyfriend, Mike, had broken up with her and then asked me out to the Spring Ball within half an hour, but I hadn't thought that it would have lasted this long. I had taken her offer of a lift as an expression of friendship, not as an opportunity for her to bash my self-confidence into a pulp.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Reapplying her lipstick, she smacked her lips together loudly. "I'm off to get me some hotness."

I swivelled in my seat to see what was going on and noticed the sex god strolling out of the restaurant and into the shop opposite. Jessica was practically salivating as she stalked after him. At the last minute she halted and turned to me.

"Oh, and Bella, don't bother coming back to the car for about twenty minutes. I hate to be interrupted."

Oh god. She was going to have sex with him in the car! The car that I was going to have to sit in five minutes later! Why did my truck have to break down and leave me in this position?

I watched Jessica sashay her way into the shop and briefly sent up a prayer of mercy for the guy...Unless he wanted her follow him and screw her on top of the hood of her car.

Releasing a deep breath I stood up and grabbed my bottle of water off the table. I didn't want to sit at this table by myself, especially with nothing to eat or distract me. If Jessica was going to have sex in her car then I might as well try to distract myself in the shop for the next twenty minutes. If I was lucky then I might find a good book in there that I could use to pass the time. Maybe I could even use it to tune out Jessica in the car. I giggled at the thought.

The second I stepped out of the door the heat hit me again and I immediately felt my face begin to burn. Seeing the bathrooms between the two businesses I changed direction. Upon reaching the doors however, I was greeted with a sign stating that both the men's and women's bathrooms were out of order and that customers should use the disabled bathroom instead.

Shrugging, I made my way there and locked the door. Running the tap, I caught a glimpse of my flushed face in the mirror above the sink. I splashed some of the water onto my face, trying to get it to cool down. As I did, I idly wondered whether Jessica was screwing the sex god yet.

Thinking about that brought her earlier words to the front of my mind. Was I really mousy and boring? Straightening my shirt I perused my body. I had nice skin and healthy, long hair. My boobs remained perky even without a bra and my stomach was flat. Maybe my figure was a bit boyish, but I did have some curves, no matter how small.

Maybe it was the clothes? My top was just a plain camisole and my shorts, instead of fashionably riding up my butt, were practical cargos. They were both practical for travelling in this weather. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe I was too practical, my clothes too uninteresting, my hair and face un-styled and not painted with make-up. Maybe I was boring.

I shook my head at my glum assessment. I couldn't think like that and I couldn't let Jessica get to me like that. She and Lauren had already torn apart my self-esteem at school, I didn't need her doing it now. But still, I wondered if the sex god would like the breast enhancements that she had done when she was sixteen.

And now I was being catty. Being in Jessica's presence really hadn't brought out the best in me.

Grabbing a paper towel, I patted my face dry and unlocked the bathroom door. I had taken precisely one step out before I was pushed backwards and the door slammed and locked again.

Stumbling back I hit the sink. "What the...?"

I saw the grey t-shirt first, then as my eyes travelled upwards, the muscles, the jaw, the beautiful face and the crazy bronze hair. The sex god had just locked himself in the bathroom with me.

Smiling down at me I briefly noticed that his eyes were now uncovered and a beautiful shade of green. He chuckled as he watched me check him out and I realised that he must have been the one to laugh when we had entered the restaurant earlier.

"Sorry, I'm trying to avoid someone. You don't mind, do you?"

So to add to devastatingly good looks we now had the most amazing velvety voice. Oh god, take me now. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be out in Jessica's car...or on top of it?

I continued to stare dumbly at him and the curve of his mouth grew wider until he was smirking down at me. For the sake of my sanity I ducked my head, bringing my eyes back down to that chest. I watched, mouth still open in shock, as he took a second step towards me. In return I attempted to back away even further from him, but found myself trapped between his approaching – hot, sexy – body and the sink.

"You forgive me, don't you?" His voice was lightly mocking. He didn't sound innocent enough to be asking for forgiveness.

"Ummm, yeah...I mean I guess so." I blushed at my inability to behave like the rational person I was in front of him

"Well then," he held his hand out, "I'm Edward."

"B-Bella." I placed my hand in his and gasped as his fingers immediately closed around my own.

Instead of shaking my hand he raised it to hover in front of his mouth. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." As he spoke I felt his breath dance across my skin and goosebumps prickled up my arm. As I glanced up in wonder I was once again caught in his gaze as he slowly drew my hand towards him and pressed a kiss to my skin.

I whimpered. It was such a small sound, but he – Edward – obviously heard it. The smirk was back; that smile was a panty-dropper.

Keeping eye contact he turned my hand over and placed another kiss on my palm. My breathing became heavier and hitched when he sucked my thumb into his mouth. Those beautiful eyes were hungry and as he slid his lips down my arm I had to ask myself if I really wanted this. I knew where this was headed – even if he had wanted to hide from someone in the bathroom he didn't have to keep me in here with him. His mouth was kissing my elbow and moving steadily higher to the rest of my body and if he wasn't eye-fucking me right now, then I didn't know what he was doing.

He lightly squeezed my fingers, bringing my attention back on him. This was it; he was attracted to me and if I wanted this to go no further then I would have to speak up now.

I remained quiet.

Twisting my hand around in his grip I entwined our fingers and curled my other hand around his neck, tugging him towards me. He allowed me to guide his face to mine but paused a hair's breadth away.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

And then his lips were on mine and I completely forgot that this was the man who had locked me into a bathroom with him and threw myself into the moment. He licked and sucked and bit and pecked and I gave as good as I got in return.

My arm was now locked around his neck, clinging to him like a limpet, and my other palm was cupping his cheek, feeling his jaw clench as his mouth worked against mine.

Running out of air I threw my head back and he immediately attached himself to my neck, sucking hard enough that I was sure I would end up with a hickey. I ran my fingers through his hair as he moved downwards, gripping the strands of hair tightly as he moved his mouth over my chest and headed towards my breasts.

Suddenly Edward stopped and I raised my head to look at him blearily. He took a step back and then my cami was over my head and I was topless in front of him. Normally I would have felt embarrassed and tried to cover myself up, but this wasn't normal for me in any sense of the word. His fingers trailed over my skin sending shivers wracking through my body.

And then his mouth was on my breasts, alternating between the two as he sucked lightly on my nipples. I was clawing at his head now, pulling his hair sharply, my nails scratching at his scalp. He moaned and the noise spurred me on.

Sliding my hands down his chest I tugged his shirt out of his jeans and jerked it upwards, forcing him to detach his mouth from my chest so I could whip it over his head. His chest was just as defined as I had hoped for and I wasted no time in attacking it, licking and biting my way across the expanse, my fingers tracing the muscles of his abdomen.

Edward groaned again and then pulled me upwards, suctioning his mouth to mine again. As if in tandem we both reached for each others' pants. Struggling with his button fly, I managed to get his jeans open enough to wedge my hand down them and begin to massage his engorged cock.

...and holy shit it was engorged. Whatever that boy was packing down there, and trust me it was a lot, I wanted it.

By this point Edward had managed to unbutton my shorts, yanking both them and my panties down viciously, leaving me to shuffle from foot to foot as I tried to wriggle out of them.

I managed to get one foot out of my shorts before my bare ass was grabbed and I was hoisted up onto the cold ceramic of the sink. I had to grip him tightly around the neck to keep from falling backwards into the basin.

Edward shoved his fingers through the wetness seeping down my thighs and into me. A low keen escaped my throat as he twisted and pulsed his fingers, sending me spiralling into orgasm, my stomach clenching, my muscles tightening, my hand gripping his shaft perhaps slightly too tightly. My body arched backwards of its own accord and Edward quickly wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

As I panted out my release Edward stroked me slowly down. His magic hands and fingers soothed me as much as they excited me.

I resumed my ministrations on his cock, stroking him rhythmically as he thrust into my hand. As I did he kept up a litany of heated words, fuelling my need to have him inside me.

"...fuck, Bella...that's right, stroke me like that, darling...such a good little girl, aren't you, such a pretty warm hand..."

I was whimpering in earnest now as he removed his hand from my centre, brushing lightly over my clit as he shifted to push his jeans down further. Cupping my neck with one hand he pulled me towards him, sucking my lower lip between his and entwining his tongue with my own. Both of my hands were now buried in that sex hair and if I wasn't careful I was going to pull it out.

His guided himself to me and I was surprised to note that at some point he had slipped a condom on. I must have been really out of it not to notice that, but then I was so flooded with sensation and feeling at the moment that I doubted that I would have noticed a bomb going off nearby.

There was no time for thought, no time for rationalization, no time to analyse everything I was doing and talk myself out of it. There was just me and Edward.

He thrust into me. I screamed his name.

He set out a punishing rhythm and my legs clamped tightly around his hips. His mouth was still attached to mine, devouring me, and I gave myself over willingly.

My fingers slipped from his hair, sliding down to his shoulders where I dug my nails in, clinging to him as tightly as possible.

That beautiful sensation was spreading through my body once more and a small part of me squealed at the realisation that I was so close to a second orgasm. My last boyfriend, Jacob, had barely managed to get me halfway. Edward had taken me there and now we were headed back for round two.

He moved his mouth down to my neck, sucking harshly once more at the base of my throat. Resting his head on my shoulder, he was breathing heavily, his movements becoming jerkier. He was pounding into me now, my shrieks punctuating each plunge.

And then...

My eyes flickered shut, a half-strangled moan emerged as I tried not to shout the place down. Light burst behind my eyelids, blinding me. Every muscle in my body tensed and clamped down upon Edward. I needed him closer, I wanted him closer. I needed him to disappear inside of me.

I needed him to cum.

And he did. Beautifully. Head thrown back, tendons in his neck clenched, teeth gritted, hands gripping me with bruising intensity.

"Jesus, fucking...Bella."

Then we were quiet. The only sound was our gasps as we fought for air. Edward still rested against my shoulder, his arms still loosely linked around my waist, fingertips lightly brushing the top of my ass.

My nails, I was shocked to find, were deeply embedded in his shoulders and I had to make a concentrated effort to dig them out of his skin and release him.

My movements awakened his own and he slowly withdrew from me, picking me up and leaving me to wobble unsteadily back on the ground.

There was another pause and then Edward removed the condom, throwing it in the bin under the sink, and hoisted his jeans back up from where they rested around his thighs. I took that as my cue to get dressed, hastily snagging some tissue to clean myself up before shimmying back into my panties and shorts. My sneakers hadn't made it off my feet.

When I looked back up Edward was already dressed, his t-shirt covering up that gorgeous chest once more. He held his hand out and I realised that he was offering me my top. Blushing, I practically snatched it off him, struggling to get my arms through the straps as quickly as possible.

Edward stepped closer to me, that damned smirk back on his face. He captured my lips once more, before pecking me gently on the nose.

"I'll see you around, Bella." One last grin and he was gone.

What did I do next?

I wasn't in the habit of having sex with complete strangers and now I didn't know what to think. I enjoyed it though, dear god, did I enjoy it. Bad circumstances they may be, but that was surely the best sex I'd ever had and I couldn't regret it.

The mirror caught my eye again only this time I found myself shocked, and a little bit gleeful, at the image I presented. My cheeks had a nice rosy hue to them, my mouth was curved up at the corners, as if I knew a secret, and if anyone had sex hair right now it was me. I looked well-loved and happy and I'd never been so proud of my reflection.

The hickey on my neck though was a dead giveaway as to what had just happened and I was suddenly anxious not to let Jessica see it.

Oh my god! Jessica!

Checking my watch I noticed that only the requested twenty minutes had passed. Twenty minutes – it had felt like hours.

Grabbing a tie out of my pocket, I quickly pulled up my hair so it hung over my neck, hiding the mark. Taking one long last look at myself, and giggling when I saw the results, I left the bathroom and made my over to Jessica's car.

His truck was gone, of course, and Jessica was sat on her hood, tapping her nails across the surface impatiently.

"Jesus, Bella. Where've you been? I've been waiting for ages. I'd like to get back to Seattle at some point today." She scowled at me.

"You said twenty minutes," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well. The guy wasn't around, I couldn't find him anywhere. I've just been sitting here waiting for you or him to come out at some point. He left a minute ago, but I didn't have a chance to get over to his truck in time." She glanced at me speculatively. "I looked for you too."

"I was in the shop, looking at the books," I explained evenly, amazed by this new ability of mine to lie smoothly.

"Urgh, books."

I smiled and nodded my head noncommittally. "Shall we?" I gestured towards the car.

The rest of the car journey passed in silence and for that I was grateful. I spent the time recounting every moment of my secret encounter, having to stop myself from hugging myself and giggling uncontrollably as I did. It was just so...

So not me, and I liked it.

By the time she dropped me off Jessica was in a bad mood, barely saying goodbye before she peeled out of the driveway. Shaking my head, but glad to be rid of her, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed inside, briefly noting that the house for sale next door now had a Sold sign in front of it.

I unpacked my belongings and decided to make a cup of coffee to take out onto the porch where I had my hanging seat. As I stepped outside I saw that my new neighbours had arrived and were unpacking a...

That truck. That truck was exactly the same as the one parked outside the rest stop. And now, coming around the corner was the sex god himself, Edward.

Well, this would be interesting.


End file.
